Over the past several years, there has been a growing demand by vehicle owners to better secure their vehicles against theft. Factors such as insurance premiums and inconveniences associated with the theft of the vehicle have increased the demand to secure a vehicle. In an effort to solve these security problems and demands, a substantial industry has been developed to manufacture and promote various mechanisms for hindering the ease by which an automobile or other motor vehicle can be stolen. These devices include steering wheel locks, alarm systems and devices which disable certain essential components of the vehicle when a theft is attempted. Most of these devices are assembled onto a vehicle after it leaves the manufacturing plant. Thus, professional retailers sell many of the security devices and install them for a substantial labor charge. Such after-market installation involves separate wiring and/or knowledge of the particular vehicle on which the device is being mounted. Many of these devices are expensive and too complex for the general public to self-assemble- For this reason, many vehicles do not have security devices. Most of the electronic systems that are installed in motor vehicles are powered by the standard battery of a motor vehicle located in the engine compartment of the vehicle. Many of the electronic security devices detect motion inside or outside the vehicle and disable certain essential components of the vehicle when the security device is activated; however, the security systems usually do not include a mechanism by which the hood of the vehicle is secured to prevent a thief from disabling the electronic security system by disengaging the system from the battery or bypassing the system through the electrical system located in the engine compartment. The battery of the vehicle itself has also become a target for thieves due to the high cost of certain vehicle batteries. The standard latch system, which secures the hood in the closed position, provides inadequate security against a thief from opening the hood through the grill of the car and/or using a device such as a crow bar to force the hood open. Prior security locking designs for vehicle hoods include bolting the hood to the vehicle frame or providing a latch secured by some type of locking pin. These locking designs require the locking mechanism to be accurately aligned and typically require professional installation. In addition, these locking designs allow the hood to slightly move so that thieves could easily insert a device between the hood and vehicle frame and pry the hood open. Due to the dependency of many electronic security systems on a standard battery of a motor vehicle and inadequate prior hood security devices, there is a substantial need for a security device which can be installed onto the vehicle by an untrained person in a relatively short period of time which can secure the hood of a vehicle against the thief.